¡Un par de besos bien plantaos!
by VnikLord
Summary: John Watson pone en un aprieto al gran detective consultor Sherlock Holmes ¿saldrá bien parado?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doley y a la BBC, los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin animo de lucro.

**Advertencia:** Slash en algun momento, creo. Si no gusta, no leas.

**¡Un par de besos bien plantaos!**

Es una verdad universalmente conocida que cuando una mujer española saluda, lo hace de verdad, con el corazón y jamás de los jamases lograras evitar aquello que hace de un saludo, un saludo español…¡el abrazo y el beso! Así como también es universalmente conocido que mientras que en otros países se tiende a evitar ese molesto contacto humano, saludando con la cabeza o simplemente ofreciendo cortésmente la mano bien separada del resto del cuerpo. En España un hombre puede perfectamente saludar a otro con un buen abrazo y con dos besos bien plantados a su acompañante sin ningún problema. El problema viene cuando es la mujer española la que saluda, pues no conformándose con besarte y abrazarte, besará y abrazará a todos tus acompañantes aunque no los conozca, simplemente por no dejarlos fuera de lugar.

En esa diatriba mental se encontraba John Watson, cuando al salir del Speedy's localizó a lo lejos la ondulante melena oscura de Lolita. Lolita "la terremoto" mote que se había ganado con simpatía a lo largo de sus 24 añitos. Y es que Lolita no era una mujer de esas que pasan por tu lado sin que te inmutes, ella llamaba la atención, morena y de importantes curvas, sí ella no era uno de esos bichos palos, no, ella lucia sus curvas como se deben de lucir ¡con orgullo! De piel morena, como debe ser; alta, y con unos impresionantes ojos verdes de esos que al mirarte, atraviesan todo tú ser y te expones inevitablemente.

Y John no sabía bien que hacer, pues se encontraba entre esconderse cual lunático entre los cubos de basura, aunque claro Sherlock se le quedaría mirando bastante dramáticamente, si actuaba así; y por supuesto llamaría la atención de cualquiera, un hombre parado en medio de la acera, observando unos cubos de basura, cual estatua de sal. Pero entonces una idea divertida cruzo su mente, y lo que a Sherlock le pareció una mueca desconcertante, para John fue una sonrisa despiadada.

Así que simplemente siguió caminando como si nada, con Sherlock a su lado intentando deducir que era lo que le ocurría esta mañana, lo cual pronunció su ya de por si extraña expresión. Y no pudo disfrutar más el momento cuando al fin Lolita le vio y se puso a gritar su nombre cual posesa en medio de la calle.

— ¿Jooohn?— Sus impresionantes ojos verdes se agrandaron y comenzó a agitar su mano a lo lejos, con lo que bien podían parecer señales de aterrizaje para un avión— John Watson, no me lo puedo creer, con lo grande que es Londres y te encuentro el primer día— John no pudo más que esforzar su cara al límite, pues ya se estaba riendo, para mostrar todos sus dientes a modo de saludo para la joven, y giro a su lado para mirar a Sherlock el cual mostraba una mueca de desagrado ante la espontaneidad de la joven.

—John "cinco continentes" Watson— Sherlock frunció el ceño intentando no deducir lo que estaba implícito entre líneas, sabia del aparente éxito que había tenido con la féminas pero no quería saberlo de primera mano— Madre mía ¡como estas!—no era una pregunta.

Y por supuesto llego el ansiado momento, Lolita le abrazó, pero con un abrazo de verdad de esos que si te da un tío sería un abrazo de oso, pero que al darlo una joven tan bella, bien podría ser considerado un magreo. Y John lo aceptó gustoso, conocía bien a la joven y sabia de sus costumbres; no se sorprendió al recibir dos suntuosos besos en cada mejilla. Y sucedió, Sherlock se encontraba a su lado observando la escena con cara de verdadero fastidio, no lo vio venir, jamás se imagino que algo así iba a sucederle, sin su consentimiento, por así decirlo. Lolita alegremente se volvió hacia él, que entro en pánico al notarse abrazado por la joven, mientras John disfrutaba de todas las emociones que ese rostro podía mostrar cuando algo lo pillaba desprevenido, y el momento culmine, cuando Lolita le plantó dos besazos en sus finas y pálidas mejillas dejándole dos marcar de pintalabios rojo a ambos lados ¡Dios lo que habría dado John por tener una cámara de fotos he inmortalizarlo!

Lo que no pudo prever es lo que ocurrió después, pues en ese momento para Sherlock fue clarísima la trampa que John hábilmente le había organizado, y como la estaba disfrutando el muy caradura, así que no lo pudo evitar y contraatacó.

—Es un placer ¿señorita?— Sherlock colocó su mejor falsa sonrisa.

—MªDolores Fuentes García, aunque tú con esos ojazos bien puedes llamarme Lolita— realmente a John empezó a entrarle el nerviosismo, pues en el fondo había utilizado a la joven y no quería que saliera mal parada, la apreciaba de verdad y no quería que Sherlock fuera… bueno ¡fuera Sherlock!

—Lolita estoy muy contento de verte ¿Qué haces en Londres? Si puedo preguntar, claro- la voz chillona de John los interrumpió.

—He venido a un congreso de neurociencias, igual no lo recuerdas pero me dedico a la investigación con células madre, actualmente la línea de investigación se ha tornado más multidisciplinar y requiero venir a varios congresos durante al menos los próximos seis meses…

—Así que ¿eres científica? Interesante— y Sherlock comenzó a deducirla, John lo notó enseguida, es cuando pone esa mirada tan fría, analítica que te hace congelar desde el interior, y supo que algo no iba bien, pues Sherlock no paraba de mirarla con ¿interes? Y Lolita, no paraba de mirarlo a él ¡Dios como podía haber sido tan idiota!— ¿Tendrías el placer de tomarte algún día libre, para cenar conmigo?

— ¡Con nosotros!— puntualizó rápidamente John, con lo que se ganó una mirada cuanto menos ofensiva de su compañero de piso, la cual hábilmente dejo pasar sin hacerle mucho caso.

— ¡Claro, chicos! Estaré encantada—Dijo Lolita con una enorme y verdadera sonrisa, y rebuscando en su bolso sacó una tarjeta, que Sherlock rápidamente interceptó ante la mirada incrédula de John— No olviden llamarme con tiempo ¿ok?— e igual que llegó Lolita se despidió con dos enormes besos para cada uno, que esta vez John no recibió con exactamente el mismo humor.

oOo

**N/A: **Solo era una idea loca que se me pasó por la cabeza, como me gustaría ponerle un par de buenos besazos en esa cara a Sherlock y ver qué pasaba….ok ok, lo siento por todas aquellas personas que se hayan podido ofender, nada más lejos de mi intención. Que era pura diversión.

Y si quieren que siga la historia...¡solo diganlo!

Feliz fin de semana.

Besitos Lord.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doley y a la BBC, los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.

**Advertencia:** Slash en algún momento, creo. Si no gusta, no leas.

**Capitulo 2**

Sherlock llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando que John regresara de la compra, esa que se empeñaba hacer semanalmente, aunque no hiciera falta nada. Daba vueltas por el apartamento algo ya histérico, la anticipación lo estaba matando; tenía un plan muy elaborado y quería ponerlo en práctica inmediatamente, pues al igual que John disfrutó descaradamente de su desconcierto al ser magreado públicamente por Lolita, él no pudo disfrutar más el momento en plan novio celoso que arranco de muy al fondo, tal vez al fondo a la derecha, del corazón de su compañero y por supuesto esto no podía simplemente quedar ahí, el juego acababa de comenzar.

John subía pesadamente las escaleras, cargado de múltiples bolsas del supermercado, llevaba en él demasiado tiempo dándole vueltas a que comprar para que su desagradable compañero se dignara a comer "un poquito" de algo que a él seguramente le costaría más de una hora preparar.

John atravesó pesadamente la puerta y soltó un tremendo resoplido, cual toro rabioso, al entrar al lugar y observar a Sherlock muy concentrado utilizando su laptop, la misma en la que estuvo tres horas inventando una contraseña anti-Sherlock, la noche anterior. Se disponía a expresar el más elocuente de los discursos del porqué no podía utilizar sus cosas cuando vió como este desvaba su mirada hacia su móvil y una extraña sonrisa de medio lado casi "coqueta" se instauro en su cara.

— ¿Qué pasa?—le miraba con una sonrisa curiosa, pero con clara frustración en sus ojos— ¿Es Lestrade?, ¿algún caso interesante?— Sherlock ni le miro, lo que causo un breve arranque de sarcasmo— ¿Ha aparecido un unicornio blanco en medio de Scotland Yard y Anderson se ha montado en él cual amazona?

—No, no y…— Sherlock lo miró extrañamente analizándolo— obviamente no ¡Los unicornios no existen John! hasta tú debes de saber algo así— bien valió la pena el ser tratado de estúpido solo por ver la cara de incredulidad que le había arrancado a Sherlock.

Sherlock regresó su atención al ordenador y un largo silencio se instauró en la habitación. John entro a la cocina a colocar toda la compra donde buenamente pudo, sin dejar de observar a Sherlock que seguía serio; y de pronto ocurrió otra vez, volvió a mirar su teléfono y ahí estaba esa sonrisa _¿pero qué pasa aquí? ok, no lo soporto más…_

John se acercó rápidamente en modo Capitán Watson con una expresión un poco ilegible para Sherlock, que al notar su presencia y su postura, volteó y lo miró fijamente con las cejas más juntas de lo normal, y esperó… y esperó… y esperó sin romper en ningún momento el contacto visual, hasta que Watson desistió de semejante idiotez y comenzó a hablar.

—Vale, de acuerdo— carraspeó y cerró su boca fuertemente con desesperación— ¿no me lo vas a contar?— enfatizó con un gran movimiento de manos.

— ¿Contar, John?— Sherlock colocó sus manos juntas bajo su barbilla, en su desquiciante pose pensativa, sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente, hasta que al fin abre de pronto las manos y sacude la cabeza— ¡no tengo la más mínima idea de a que te refieres!

—¡El móvil!— la voz de John le salió chillona, y se sintió bastante fuera de lugar en ese momento— ¡¿con quién estás hablando?!— en ese instante John se dio cuenta de que su comportamiento no estaba siendo normal, desistió de su postura de Capitán y se tambaleó un poco de un lado a otro, incómodo, tal vez no debió preguntar, y cuando se daba ya media vuelta para irse Sherlock le contestó.

—Con la Doctora Fuentes— y rodó los ojos ante la cara de incomprensión que John le mandó, así que puntualizó—" Lolita".

_¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!_ a John casi se le salen los ojos de lar órbitas, su mandíbula se estiró hasta límites insospechados y Sherlock lo estaba disfrutando tanto, tantísimo que se le escapó una sonrisa de medio lado, la que John no pudo ver porque ya se alejaba de esté; en cuando se dio cuenta del ridículo que tenía que estar haciendo al no saber cómo reaccionar ante tal inesperada explicación, e huyó literalmente lo más rápido que pudo hacia su habitación, mientras Sherlock le miraba de reojo.

No entendía bien porque le molestaba tanto, tantísimo el que alguien pudiera arrancar de Sherlock ese tipo de sonrisas, esas que alguna vez había visto únicamente dirigidas hacia él, con complicidad… Y por supuesto que conocía bien a Lolita, era mágica, toda ella rezumaba diversión y alegría por cada poro de su piel morena, y por un momento intentó compararse con ella, y esta vez sí se sintió ridículo. Ridículo porque él no era una chica, obviamente; ridículo por tener la necesidad de compararse con una, ridículo porque a él no le gustan los hombres… Y en el fondo se enfadó porque toda esta situación la había provocado él. Ya no le apetecía hacerle la cena a Sherlock ¡Dios ni siquiera él podría ya cenar esa noche! un nudo enorme se le había formado en el estómago, uno de difícil solución, uno que se iba a tener que tragar le guste o no. John se tumbó largo rato en su cama repasando una y otra vez aquella frase que hace tiempo le dijo el detective…" me siento alagado John… pero me considera casado con mi trabajo".

oOo

**N/A: **Mi pobre, pobre John va a sufrir un poquito, y es que Sherlock va a ser un poco malote con él...

Si sé que es cortita, lo sé, pero vamos a ir avanzando en la historia a pequeños saltos, si no les importa, yo intentaré ser rápida con las actualizaciones, solo disfrútenla, y siéntanse libres de comentar, de pedir situaciones, o de tirarme tomatazos y decirme que por favor, por favor, desista de escribir más por el bien común XD XD XD

Sin más…

¿Les ha gustado? comenten comenten por favor :DDD

Besitos Lord


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doley y a la BBC, los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro. Es pura diversión.

**Advertencia:** Slash en algún momento, creo. Si no gusta, no leas.

**Capitulo 3**

John ha pasado una noche horrible, de esas en las que ves pasar todas las horas, de esas que desesperas porque al sol le de la real gana aparecer de una vez por todas, de esas en las que te sientes solo en una cama enorme y a la vez la cama se queda pequeña de tantas vueltas que das; y todo porqué, porque de repente parece que nada tiene sentido, que todo lo que creías cierto y seguro, de repente se te escapa entre los dedos. No recuerda el momento exacto en el que se quedó finalmente dormido, solo sabe que las horas de sueño han sido insuficientes, y que está muy cansado, física y emocionalmente.

Cuando John al fin alcanza la cocina, con lento caminar, casi arrastrándose y alcanza la tetera descubre que tiene algo asqueroso pegado al fondo, y gruñe, gruñe lo suficientemente alto para que Sherlock lo mire extrañado desde la ventana, y le ponga esa miradita de que te pasa John.

John no es consciente del momento en que Sherlock se coloca a su lado, y le mira entrecerrando sus ojos, valorando su estado.

— ¡Vamos John! Te necesito— Sherlock ya se había colocado su abrigo, y le lanzaba su chaqueta a John, impactando sobre su adormilada cara, lo cual se sintió como un buen manotazo que en cierta forma lo espabiló.

Sherlock dio media vuelta, abrió la puerta del apartamento y bajo raudo las escaleras, para comenzar a chillar desde abajo— ¡Vámonos John!— John se sentía como un zombi, pero bueno, un caso les esperaba y eso era lo que necesitaba en ese exacto momento, un poco de acción, de peligro, la adrenalina purgándole por dentro, y dejar de pensar tonterías_; él era el Capitán John Watson, del quinto regimiento de Northumberland, y eso es lo que le gusta, la emoción y el peligro de su vida con Sherlock… _y ante tal pensamiento el agujero de su estómago se hizo aun más grande.

oOo

Llegaron a una enorme galería comercial, el viaje en taxi lo hicieron callados, aunque John notaba la mirada de Sherlock fijarse en él cada pocos minutos, pero no, el no se iba a dignar preguntar dónde iban, era obvio, a la escena del crimen y hoy no estaba para comentarios sarcásticos. John miraba a todas partes, pero no vio en ningún sitio las bandas policiales y la gente parecía demasiado tranquila para que hubiera habido allí un asesinato _¿entonces qué? _Sherlock se metió a una tienda, de alto standing, de esas en la que él jamás podría comprarse nada, _bien un robo entonces ¡estoy preparado para todo!_

Sherlock se quedo parado delante de una pared repleta de camisas, quieto, muy quieto, tan quieto y tan pálido bien podía pasar él por un maniquí; al fin John se desesperó.

— ¡Ejem!—carraspeó— Sherlock— el aludido ni se inmutó— ¡¿Sherlock?!—y ahí estaba su grito chillón y es que ese hombre acaba con su enorme paciencia, frotaba enérgicamente su cara, y al fin el aludido le miró de reojo, levantando una ceja en plan "que"— que es un robo, un secuestro…— Sherlock comenzó a parpadear.

— ¡Es una camisa!

— ¡¿Cómo?!— y ahí estaba esa cara descompuesta.

—Si John, necesito una camisa nueva y tú vas a ayudarme a elegir ¿no era obvio?— Le dijo con su mejor cara de falso desconcierto.

— ¡Pues noooo!— John tomó mucho aire para soltarlo lentamente— por eso me he ido corriendo de casa, sin tomar nada... ¡mi té Sherlock!... ¿Dónde estaba la emergencia? ¿Por qué me necesitas a mí?—Sherlock rodó los ojos y le pasó el móvil.

_Salsa! 96 Charing Cross Road ;)- LALOLY_

Eso le sentó como si un enorme piano de cola le hubiera caído en la cabeza, desinflándolo como un globo, e intentando recomponerse entro en modo Capitán, postura rígida, brazos bien estirados, mandíbula tensa...

—Y por qué demonios te tengo que ayudar yo con eso— la voz le salió ruda— podías haberte traído, no se…a Molly… ¿a Greg?...a la señora Hudson, a tu hermano, a un vagabundo…— Sherlock ante cada nueva opción abría mas espantado los ojos.

—Vamos John, ¡te necesito a ti!— le dijo con actitud de niño desvalido, y John tuvo que tragar ante eso ablandándose— es un local de moda, de ascendencia hispana… yo no quiero desentonar— vale bien sabía cómo ganárselo— tú tienes más experiencia con estas cosas ¡solo ayúdame!... además ¡tú conoces bien a Lolita!¡Sabes lo que le gusta!— la cara de John fue un cuadro, el enojo le salía por las orejas, y Sherlock estaba catalogando cada una de sus reacciones.

—Vale, bien…— resopló— ¡te ayudaré encantado!— y comenzó a mirar distraído las camisas, pensando que si quería ayuda la tendría, conseguiría que se llevara la "mejor" de las camisas, y con mejor quería decir horrenda por supuesto.

Pasaron un buen rato mirando entre todo el repertorio de la tienda, y al final John había escogido cuatro camisas un tanto especiales, mientras que Sherlock llevaba al menos quince_… ¡esto va a ser muy pero que muy largo!_

oOo

Sherlock le guió hacia arriba por unas enormes escaleras de mármol blancas, donde al parecer estaban los probadores, probadores de lujo como era de esperar. Lo que John no se esperaba era la intimidad de estos, cada probador estaba constituido por su propia sala, donde incluso había un sofá para los acompañantes, y una pequeña tarima donde mostrar los modelitos. Desconcertante, muy desconcertante.

—Yo mejor espero fuera— se sentía bastante incómodo.

— ¡Pero qué tonterías dices John! Te necesito aquí, tu solo siéntate y me dices que tal, ayúdame a elegir algo que le guste— y ahí estaba ese brillo de ira en su mirada y una falsa sonrisa se instauró en su cara, Sherlock lo analizaba emocionado.

Sherlock dio media vuelta y se metió en el probador, el cual era enorme; disponía de una cortina plateada, como todo allí. John miraba todo distraído, hasta que un movimiento le llamó la atención, la cortinilla no cerraba del todo, sus ojos se abrieron perplejos al observar, cual voyeur como Sherlock desabrochaba su camisa despacio, muy despacio, de forma que se le antojó lasciva. John tragó seco, miró hacia un lado y otro, cambió su postura a una mucho mas recta y se humedeció los labios, como siempre hace cuando está nervioso _¡Madre mía!_ Cruzó una pierna sobre otra llegando un poco a la histeria mirando a todos lados, y volvió a mirar, y casi se le cae el alma al suelo, Sherlock estaba de torso desnudo, con el pantalón abierto dejándole ver algo de su ropa interior, negra, con una banda superior blanca y _¿Dios eso en bello? Dios, dios, dios… ¿pero qué hago? _El rubor subió a su cara, la garganta se le secó y el corazón se le quería escapar por la boca… _John no mires, John maldita sea que te pasa lo has visto así muchas veces…¡ Y una mierda, nunca así!_

En eso momento Sherlock salió con una de las "preciosas" camisas que John había elegido para él, la palabra era florida, solo a Sherlock le podía quedar bien aquella camisa, y John sonrió como un idiota.

—No, Sherlock… no— empezó a decir nervioso con esa estúpida sonrisa que sabía perfectamente que tenía— no es tu estilo— Sherlock lo miraba con "la mirada" con esos maravillosos ojos entrecerrados_… ¡si, si tu analiza lo que quieras, pero vuelve ahora mismo ahí dentro joder!_

_Sonrojado, pupilas dilatadas, respiración superficial, nervioso muy nervioso, se humedece continuamente los labios y mira histérico la puerta de acceso ¿quiere salir corriendo? No, lo que quiere es que nadie ose atravesar esa puerta…_

Sherlock se da la vuelta con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, entra al probador y vuelve a empezar, despacio, muy muy despacio. Mientras que por el espejo ve como John va cambiando sus expresiones, ve como intenta evitar mirar, ve como humedece sus labios, como mira histérico a todas partes, como aumenta su rubor cuando abre su pantalón para acomodar mejor su camisa y se descubre a sí mismo al espejo, con el torso desnudo, su propia respiración acelerada, su rubor, sus pupilas dilatadas al máximo, su garganta increíblemente seca y como sus pantalones comienzan a molestar incómodamente _¡Mierda, mierda, MIERDA!_

oOo

**N/A**:¡ oh, oh! Alguien lo va a pasar maaaaaal! Jajajajaja (*risa malvada*)

Gracias a todo el mundo que sigue ésta loca historia, gracias por vuestros mensajes, por vuestros favs y follows, gracias a los que están ahí y me lo hacen notar.

"Espero poder entretenerlos un ratito"

Por fin es viernes...¡Buen fin de semana!

Besitos Lord


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doley y a la BBC, los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro**. Es pura diversión.**

**Advertencia:** Slash en algún momento, creo. Si no gusta, no leas.

**Capitulo 4**

El viaje de regreso en taxi de la tienda fue tremendamente largo e incómodo, si bien al final Sherlock escogió una camisa sin la ayuda de John, la actitud de Sherlock lo dejó muy desconcertado, tanto que consideró muy seriamente el que lo hubiera descubierto mirándolo. El problema era que no podía dejar de mirarlo, y no precisamente a la cara, Sherlock se mantuvo todo el viaje rígido y mirando al infinito por la ventana, algo que de por sí no era extraño, en realidad lo hacía más veces de lo humanamente deseable, lo extraño es que no noto la intensidad de la mirada de John. John lo miraba cada pocos segundos, y se lo volvía a imaginar medio desnudo y eso lo estaba alterando profundamente, no podía frenar su cerebro. Lo único que hasta hace bien poco era una verdad universal, era que al gran Sherlock Holmes no solo no le interesaba sino que prácticamente le asqueaba la idea de una relación personal, física. Y el reciente interés que mostraba este hacia la muy muy sensual Lolita, solo había conseguido derrumbar esa creencia, y que su cerebro recreara multitud de imágenes lascivas con su compañero de piso de protagonista. _Que me pasa por favor, debería de conseguirme una cita, esto no puede ser sano…_

Cuando el taxi paró Sherlock salió de él huyendo y por supuesto John tuvo que pagarle al taxista. Cuando volteó Sherlock ya no estaba, subió al piso y nada, ni en la cocina, ni en el baño, y paró al encontrar la puerta de su habitación cerrada. Ya que la tetera estaba inhabilitada preparó café y espero sentado en la mesa de la cocina, con su taza humeante delante, al cabo de dos horas desistió de esperar que saliera. _¡Ok vale, esto sí que no es normal!_ Se frotaba la cara con desesperación_ ¡Idiota es Sherlock como esperabas que no dedujera todo lo que has pensado!_

Sherlock se había refugiado en su habitación, no podía mirar a John sin recordar la imagen alterada de este en el probador, y la reacción tan "humana" que había tenido y que aun conservaba, y estaba empezando a desesperarse por que no conseguía desacerse de ella. Por supuesto que conocía perfectamente la mejor forma de desacerse de ella, pero él no podia rebajarse a tal maniobra; no él se estiró en su cama he intentó entrar en su palacio mental, inutilmente pues cada vez que cerraba los ojos se le formaba la imagen de un John sonrojado y nervioso _¡Oh John, pero que me has hecho!_ Nunca consideró el hecho de que su juego podría volverse en su contra, eso no entraba en sus parámetros.

oOo

John estaba dormido en su sofá, cuando al fin escucho que Sherlock salía de la habitación, y le miró adormilado. Rápidamente se enderezó, Sherlock se veía increíble con una ceñidísima camisa morada, con el pelo aun húmedo _¿cuando se ha duchado? _y John no supo bien como reaccionar, simplemente se quedó ahí petrificado ante tal adonis.

—John— Sherlock estaba plantado delante de él, pero él estaba perdido en lo estrecha que era la camisa y los pantalones— ¡JOHN!— El aludido levantó la vista muy despacio hasta que llegó a sus ojos, y le quedó mirando perplejo— ¡La cena John!— Pero John le miraba sin entender— Dijiste que vendrías, de hecho Lolita ha insistido en ello, tienes exactamente veinte minutos para arreglarte.

_¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, yo lo mato! _John salió corriendo hacia su habitación al grito de "me lo podías haber dicho", y al llegar a su habitación comenzó a rebuscar como un loco en su armario _¡claro el se tenía que comprar una camisa para no desentonar, pero yo puedo ir con un saco en la cabeza!_ Una voz desde la puerta le sacó de sus divagaciones. Y al girar sus miradas se encontraron.

—Deberías de ponerte la camisa negra, esa que te sienta tan bien, estarás simplemente impresionante John— dicho lo cual desapareció inmediatamente dejando a John aun más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, y es que la situación se estaba volviendo algo bizarra.

oOo

El local en el que habían quedado hacia chaflan y daba a una pequeña plaza, donde se acumulaban ya las personas que iban a acceder. Localizar a la explosiva Lolita fue tarea sencilla, con su preciosa melena oscura y con un fantastico vestido blanco, simplemente ¡Impresionante! tanto que sin saber de donde a John se le escapó un suspiro de frustración que no pasó desapercebido por su compañero _¡Vamos John comportate! _ Lolita al girarse les ofreció la más auténtica de las sonrisas y comenzó con sus ya previsibles movimientos espasmódicos.

—¡Chiiiicos! Aquí, aquí— como si no la pudieran ver, seguramente la estaban viendo desde Madrid. Avanzó hacia ellos con pequeños saltitos de alegría y les plantó los dos besazos de rigor y un abrazote— ¡que contenta estoy de que hayan podido venir!— y de pronto se giró y volvió a gritar— ¡Chiiicos ya estamos tooodos!— John y Sherlock se miraron horrorizados al ver como un grupo de al menos quince personas se giraron hacia ellos y es que una información que ni John ni Sherlock tenían en su haber, es que es imposible quedar con un español sin que alguien se apunte, y lo que en principio iba a ser una cena más o menos intima, con John de sujeta velas, se había convertido en toda una convención de españoles y algún que otro italiano; eso sí, todos científicos muy muy serios y muy muy guapos.

La voz de Lolita se oyo como al final de un enorme túnel cuando gritó "son John y Sherlock"... y ese fue el pistoletazo de salida, cual carrera, a ver quién era el primero en darles un par de buenos besos a los recién llegados, mientras que estos intentaban inútilmente decidir si se haciían los muertos o los bicho-bola y evitar de esa manera algún que otro magreo. John volteó a mirar a Sherlock ¡Dios casi se muere de la risa! Estaba aun más pálido de lo normal, superígido y parpadeaba a una velocidad de escándalo _¡Bueno al final esto va a estar bien, pero que muy bien!_

oOo

**N/A: **Va a ser una noche muy muy pero que muy larga!

¿Quieren conocer como sigue la historia? bueno, solo quédense y lean! XD

**Advertencia: Me gustaría cambiar el rating de la historia a M, simplemente para no verme limitada cuando me los lleve de fiestuqui! Si alguno de los lectores se opone a ello, por favor comuniquelo por PM. Gracias.**

Comenten por favor, insisto!

Besitos Lord.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doley y a la BBC, los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro**. Es pura diversión.**

**Advertencia:** Slash en algún momento, creo. Si no gusta, no leas.

**Capitulo 5**

Para John las presentaciones no fueron tan malas, al parecer más de la mitad estaban casados, incluso entre ellos, y solo querían disfrutar de una buena cena y algo de música. John mantuvo conversaciones con todos ellos de una forma amigable y cortes, mientras que Sherlock permanecía algo apartado, analizando a todo el mundo; John no paraba de mirarlo, cada pocos segundos su vista abandonaba a su interlocutor para observarlo a él, claro por qué comenzar una conversación con nadie si de un solo vistazo él era capaz de saber hasta si tienen perro _¡es increíble!_ Pero John vio algo raro en su mirada, estaba claro que esto no entraba en sus planes de una noche tranquila y claramente estaba haciendo un esfuerzo titánico para no ser descortés, claramente lo estaba pasando mal y a John se le encogió hasta el alma. Se acercó hasta él preocupado.

—Sherlock— le costó enfocar su mirada en John, en su sonrisa infantil y esa forma suave de mirarle, casi adorándolo— ¿nos vamos?... ¡a casa!—todas las facciones del moreno se suavizaron y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

En ese momento Lolita saltó agarrándose del cuello del detective al grito de _¡¿Os había dicho lo increíbles que estáis esta noche?!_ Y ahí estaba, esa mirada furibunda, puños cerrados y mandíbula tensa, ahí estaba la reacción que le hace tomar la decisión de continuar, porque él tenía que saber lo que había detrás de esa reacción y no iba a parar hasta saberlo.

Se les unieron Paula y Víctor, los otros dos solteros; Paula era de la altura de John, pelirroja, muy delgada y nerviosa, con una preciosa carita infantil llena de pecas, el tipo de John sin duda. Víctor era un joven italiano, increíblemente guapo y rubio, muy rubio, tanto que contrastaba con su piel morena por el sol. Cada uno se agarró a uno de los brazos de John, provocando una curiosa imagen de este sonrojado.

—Mi alma ¡vaya músculos tienes John!—Paula se aferraba fuertemente a su brazo—no me extraña que hayas sido militar.

— ¿Es eso cierto John?— Víctor también manoseaba el brazo de John, el cual sonrió levemente ante el comentario del hombre, y pudo observar cierta consternación en el rostro de Sherlock—pues sí, sí que estas fuerte…

— ¿Vamos ya para dentro?—la voz de Lolita interrumpió la horda de halagos al cuerpo de John.

— ¡Por supuesto!—fue la escueta respuesta de Sherlock, su tono parecía molesto y en cuanto John lo miró, agarró suavemente a Lolita de la cintura y comenzó a andar hacia la puerta de acceso.

Por un momento John juraría que había visto celos en esa mirada_ ¿qué está pasando aquí?_

oOo

El local estaba decorado todo en madera, el suelo era todo de parquet; la zona de baile parecía enorme con dos barras y luces intermitentes de neón en azul y rojo pero el acceso aun estaba cerrado. Subieron por unas escaleras a la zona del restaurante, era un ambiente cálido, con música suave; las mesas eran de madera vieja y el lugar de sillas habían sofás, que claramente servían de reservados en la noche.

Fueron dirigidos hacia una mesa algo más grande, aunque no lo suficiente para todos, pero ante la incrédula mirada de John y Sherlock, todos pretendían sentarse juntos, sí o sí todos iban a caber en una mesa, nada de coger dos, mejor bien apretaditos hombro con hombro, que el contacto es bueno aunque apenas si puedas respirar y ya ni hablar del hecho de levantar la mano e intentar comer.

Sherlock comenzaba a entrar en pánico de nuevo cuando Lolita le hizo sentarse junto a ella, o más bien ella se sentó prácticamente encima de Sherlock como John pudo observar desde su posición, justo enfrente para su horror, y rodeado de Paula y Víctor. Vio impotente como Lolita pasó una mano por el hombro de Sherlock y le dijo algo al oído y como Sherlock le sonrió levemente mirándola a los ojos, si John hubiera podido habría roto la mesa de tanto que la estaba apretando. Mientras decidían que comer comenzaron trayendo una rondita de cocteles, pues el local tenía fama por ellos, y en cuanto tuvo uno en las manos, la copa se vació irremediablemente por la garganta de John, ante la incrédula mirada Sherlock, _exquisito_.

Víctor no tardó en hacerle llegar otro, al cogerlo noto la intensa mirada de Sherlock sobre él y se quedaron así en un cruce de intensas miradas, John estaba claramente alterado por todo lo acontecido y Sherlock podía leerlo tan bien en su cara. Bien la situación se le estaba yendo algo de las manos y al parecer John estaba _¿sufriendo?_, sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente John llevó la copa a sus labios y la vació por completo, Sherlock no podía estar más que preocupado.

—Creo que a tu novio no le parece bien que bebas—la voz de Víctor en su oído le causo un ligero escalofrío.

—El no es… mi novio—John prácticamente mordía las palabras, Víctor lo miró incrédulo por un momento, y luego se encogió de hombros y le pidió otra copa a John.

Víctor se acercaba sutilmente a John, entablaban una conversación la cual Sherlock era incapaz de escuchar, pero si veía incrédulo como John le devolvía el coqueteo a modo de sonrisas y miradas. Sherlock no podía creer lo que veía, John parecía incluso interesado y a Sherlock se le retorcía algo por dentro _¡John, John pero que estás haciendo! _Pocas veces en su vida se había sentido así de impotente, nunca antes había estado en esta situación , tal vez porque nunca antes le había importando tanto alguien como le importaba John, un John que se estaba dejando seducir, claramente ante sus ojos.

oOo

John se levantó para ir al servicio, era necesario había bebido mucho, tal vez demasiado como comprobó cuando al levantarse se tambaleó ligeramente. Tubo que andar hasta el final del restaurante, los baños estaban al voltear la esquina, y la luz de estos le cegó ligeramente _¡vale, ok tal vez ya he bebido bastante!_

A la salida fue interceptado por Sherlock y arrinconado contra la pared del pasillo, le agarró fuertemente de los brazos y se apoyo completamente sobre él para limitarle el movimiento. Lo miraba fijamente a los ojos con su mirada analítica y John no pudo evitar reírse en su cara.

—No me vas a asustar con "la mirada"— prácticamente gritaba, Sherlock frunció el ceño— ¡si es eso lo que intentabas, claro!

—John ¿qué haces? A ti... no te gustan los hombres… —la voz le salió más profunda de lo normal, tal vez llena de ira o frustración— ¿por qué le sigues el juego a ese tal Víctor?— escupiendo la última palabra—está intentando emborracharte…

—Y a ti no te gusta "nadie"—ahora sí que gritaba, con ira, con resentimiento, con dolor, Sherlock pudo leerlo tan fácilmente, que le dolió dentro muy dentro. Se quedaron en esa postura, John contra la pared, Sherlock completamente encima suyo, todo su cuerpo en un contacto posesivo. Fue inevitable para John bajar la mirada a sus labios, sonrojados y húmedos, esos que jamás pensó interesados en nadie, esos que jamás pensó tendría tantas ganas de marcarlos como suyos; y fue consciente del contacto de sus cuerpos, de sus respiraciones, y cuando Sherlock enterró su cara en su cuello le entró pánico, todo el cuerpo le temblaba, tenía miedo a dejarse llevar, miedo a besarlo desesperadamente _¿y después qué?—_ ¡Déjame Sherlock! Vamos solo a disfrutar la noche ¿sí?— La voz le salió más dura de lo esperado y Sherlock soltó su agarre, John se fue sin mirarlo aun con la piernas temblorosas y la respiración acelerada. Y Sherlock se quedó simplemente ahí parado, observándolo irse… _¡Vale esto definitivamente no está saliendo como esperaba!_

oOo

**N/A: **Hola a todos! Que les pareció... Les gustó no les gustó, van a dejar de leerme porque complico las cosas….. (*-*)

Gracias a todos los que me contestaron a mi petición en el capitulo anterior… muchas gracias de corazón.

Besitos Lord


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doley y a la BBC, los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro**. Es pura diversión.**

**Advertencia:** Slash en algún momento, creo... ¡Bueno ahora ya estoy segura! Si no gustas no leas.

oOo

**Capitulo 6**

Los celos nacen de la creencia primitiva de que protegemos lo que consideramos como nuestro, en propiedad y siempre nos hacen tomar decisiones equivocadas; cuando Sherlock tuvo el valor de dirigirse hacia la mesa había decidido acabar con todo en ese preciso instante, coger a John y llevárselo a casa antes de que acabara en una situación comprometida. Pero al alcanzarlos vio como John reía de una forma, que a él se le antojó insinuante, de algo que Víctor le decía al oido y en ese momento sintió que algo se le retorcía en el interior y le dejaba casi sin aliento; no sabía de dónde salían esas ganas de estampar al susodicho contra una pared y partirle la boca. Se sentó junto a Lolita, esta intercambiaba miradas con Paula, la joven se había mantenido muy al margen de lo que sucedía y lo miraba preocupada; tomó su copa y también él comenzó a beber.

Cuando la cena terminó, ni John ni Sherlock habían comido apenas, intentaron inutilmente no observar al otro pero resultó imposible, y que algo sucedía allí ya estaba claro para el resto de comensales que los miraban curiosos, en sus eternas batallas de miradas. La música de salsa lo envolvió todo, lo que provocó la exaltación de las féminas circundantes, deseosas de bailar. Los meseros retiraron las grandes mesas y en cuestión de minutos aquel restaurante se convirtió en un ambiente íntimo, las luces se apagaron quedando únicamente unas intermitentes luces rojas y azules, los sillones ahora servían como reservados y las parejas inundaros la zona de baile. Parte del grupo decidió bajar a la enorme sala del primer piso, mientras que ellos prefirieron permanecer en este ambiente más intimo.

oOo

John permanecía en un lateral de la barra, copa en mano, había estado observando el lugar, era sugerente ver a todas las chicas bailando algunas canciones en grupo, todas con exactamente el mismo movimiento como si lo tuvieran ensayado. Las parejas alrededor se movían en un baile sensual, el ambiente estaba cargándose de tensión haya donde pusieras la vista, y no podían quejarse de ello, pues se habían quedado en la zona más intima del local; pero su atención se centro inevitablemente en el momentento en que Lolita ingresaba en la pista de baile con Sherlock, que tras insistirle en demasía la muchacha consintió en seguirla, bajo la mirada derrotada de John Watson.

Lolita bailaba de la única manera que se puede bailar este tipo de música, sensual y pegado y John podría jurar que Sherlock lo estaba disfrutando tanto a más que la joven. Inevitablemente se volvió a comparar con ella, y se sintió vacío; él no sabía de dónde salía la necesidad de compararse, él jamás sería sensual y divertido, jamás arrancaría ese tipo de comportamiento de su compañero, unas atenciones que nunca pensó que le gustaría obtener de él y exigirlas como propias..._ ¿celos o miedo a quedarme otra vez solo? como antes de conocerlo…__¡ya no estoy seguro ni de lo que siento!_

oOo

Sherlock aunque le seguía a Lolita en los movimientos y realmente podía decir que estaba disfrutando del baile, no podía evitar que su mirada viajara constantemente hacia la imagen decaída de John. Sabía que le debía una disculpa, una enorme, aunque no sabía bien el porqué.

—Sherlock…mira, no sé por qué os habéis peleado… y no es de mi incumbencia, pero John está claro que lo está pasando muy mal y… él es mi amigo...—Sherlock continuaba con la mirada perdida en John intentando inútilmente analizarlo, pero no podía ver más allá de su amigo sumido en un mundo de dolor.

—Yo… no se qué le pasa… no puedo deducirlo— Lolita lo miró incrédula.

—Cariño ¡John esta celoso!—le dijo con una voz dulce—creo que tiene miedo a perderte—Sherlock volteó a mirarla.

—Pero él y yo no somos… "pareja"—y volvió a mirarlo—el nunca...

—Mi alma ¡sabes cuantas cosas perdemos por miedo a perder!—Lolita le sonreía dulcemente— anda ve con él— Sherlock le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla.

oOo

Víctor se acercó sacando a John de su ensoñación, este no le devolvía la mirada así que acunó su cara entre las manos y le obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, John tenía los ojos enrojecidos e inundados por lágrimas retenidas.

—¿Estás bien?—Víctor hizo algo inesperado, le dio un casto beso en los labios, que no consiguió más que unas lágrimas se derramaran al fin, él no quería eso, no quería sentirse así, iba a rechazar a Víctor cortésmente cuando alguien lo agarró fuertemente de la mano y tiró de él.

Sherlock prácticamente lo arrastraba hacia quien sabe dónde, y John no tenía fuerzas para protestar por sus maneras, pero en cuanto llegaron a un lugar más privado y Sherlock empezó a gritarle, la frustración y la ira se agolparon en su estómago.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa John? ¿en que estabas pensando por qué lo has dejado besarte?—Sherlock parecía descolocado.

— ¿Yo?... ¡yo no soy el que se está frotando públicamente con Lolita!—la voz de John salió claramente consternada, y Sherlock vió dolor en sus ojos.

—No consigo entenderte John… yo solo… no entiendo tus reacciones ¿QUE...TE...PASA?

— ¡No lo entiendes! ¡El GRAN Sherlock Holmes no entiende de SENTIMIENTOS!— John estaba cada vez más alterado— ¿quieres saberlo, eh? ¿quieres saber lo que me pasa?

John no lo pensó, pasó sus manos por el cuello de Sherlock, enredando los dedos en su pelo, y lo besó, suave y profundo, bebiendo de él, de su esencia, una que quería reclamar como suya. Y Sherlock le correspondió desesperado, apresándolo contra la pared, frotando su cuerpo contra el de John, deseándolo con cada célula de su piel, ansiaba su contacto, debía de ser solo suyo. Sherlock bajo hacia el cuello de John lamiéndolo y chupando de él, mientras este se estremecía ante el contacto; John no se dio cuenta del momento en que entrelazó su pierna en el cuerpo del detective, Sherlock la recorrió suavemente hasta alcanzar su culo y agarrándolo fuertemente se lo subió encima; perdidos entre besos y gemidos Sherlock se frotaba desesperado contra el pequeño cuerpo de John, arrancándole suspiros que sonaban a su nombre _¿Qué estamos haciendo? No, no … no… ¡Uuuhmm! Sherl…. ¡Esto no está bien!_

John deshizo el contacto, respirando con dificultad se apoyo en la pared, sonrojado, nervioso y excitado ¡oh sí, muy excitado! y enfrente estaba Sherlock, descontrolado, mirándolo fijamente como el león que mira a su presa.

—Yo... lo siento tanto Sherlock… — y John salió corriendo, todo lo rápido que la multitud se lo permitió y abandonó el local, dejando a Sherlock muy perdido.

oOo

**N/A: **Aaaaaagggh! Yo misma me he dejado a mitad…. (u_u)

Creo que voy a tirarme tomates yo sola XD XD

Que frustrante, quiero mááááás….¿ vosotros queréis más? Decírmelo por favor!

¿Lemon si, lemon no?

Besitos Lord.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doley y a la BBC, los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro**. Es pura diversión.**

**Advertencia:** Slash ¡Bueno ahora ya estoy segura! **¡LEMON! Si no gustas no leas.**

oOo

**Capitulo 7**

Son las cuatro de la mañana y John no ha sido del todo consciente de hacia donde le llevaban sus pies, había pasado horas deambulando por Londres, ningún sitio era realmente malo, únicamente no tenía que tener a cierto detective consultor dentro.

Comenzó a golpear la puerta, tal vez con demasiada exigencia, y al no obtener respuesta, solo pudo sentarse en el suelo, tapándose la cara con las manos. De repente la puerta se abrió, pudiendo ver a un Greg Lestrade bastante alterado.

— ¡Mierda John! Me has dado un susto de muerte— Greg había abierto la puerta en ropa interior, lo que hizo que John se riera— vale, ya veo… ¡estas borracho!—Greg miraba nervioso hacia dentro cada pocos segundos, y se le veía bastante azorado.

— ¡Ooooh!— John se reía aunque la situación no tenía ninguna gracia—interrumpo algo importante… ¿verdad?— el rostro de John se ensombreció—Greg, yo solo…me quedaré aquí ¿vale?...esperaré. Yo… no puedo volver, no ahora… necesito pensar…

Greg observó bien a su amigo, tenía un aspecto pésimo, incluso parecía haber llorado, pero eso no era posible ¿no? Le ayudó a levantarse lo que fue sumamente difícil, John no ayudaba mucho, y lo tumbó en el sofá del comedor, donde se quedo totalmente inconsciente en segundos.

Al cabo de unas horas unos pasos cautelosos se dirigían hacia la puerta de salida.

— ¡Sabes, creo que quiero a tu hermano!— John ni siquiera se movió, cualquiera diría que hablaba en sueños.

Mycroft se quedó petrificado a medio camino entre la cocina y la puerta de salida y ante tal revelación sonrió ligeramente "_obviamente John"._

oOo

Cuando Greg le despertó con una humeante taza de café, apenas si había dormido, tenía una sensación de pánico en el estómago que no había podido dominar.

—Y bien John… ¿qué ha pasado? ¿qué te ha hecho esta vez?—el aspecto de John tan derrotado le hacía plantearse multitud de posibles escenarios.

—No— John negaba con la cabeza, como le dolía al hablar— él… no me hizo nada Greg— John se recostó en el sofá tapándose la cara con el antebrazo— ¡fui yo!— un suspiro murió en sus labios— lo besé, Greg… y él me besó de una forma que…—no pudo evitar removerse alterado al recordar el beso de Sherlock— y después ¡Salí huyendo como una quinceañera!—comenzó a frotarse la cara con las manos—que estará pensando…—buscó entre sus ropas y sacó su móvil ¡nada! lo miró muy preocupado, a estas alturas debería tener no sé cómo mil mensajes pidiéndole leche, o con cualquier otra excusa para mantener el contacto, porque eso hacía Sherlock constantemente con él, buscaba cualquier excusa, exigía cualquier cosa solo para saber que John estaba ahí para él, pero hoy no había nada.

Cayó en la cuenta de que Greg no había dicho nada respecto a su inesperada declaración y le miró, Greg solo se tomaba su café, mirándolo con una sonrisa que se reflejaba en su mirada— ¿no vas a decir nada?

—Sí, solo una cosa ¿qué diablos haces aquí John?—John lo pensó un buen rato, tanto se perdió en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Greg se vistió entre tanto.

—Yo solo me asusté… porque Sherlock había bebido y yo… ¡yo solo me había bebido medio bar!... y no quería que por la mañana se arrepintiera de lo que habíamos hecho, porque… ¡es Sherlock por Dios!... no quiero perderlo Greg.

—Vale ¡bien! Más o menos te entiendo John, vamos a esperas que se te pase un poco la resaca, te ducharas, te daré algo de ropa limpia…porque ¡admitámoslo John das pena! Y te irás a hablar con él antes de que tu apartamento vuele por los aires o yo que se— vale ahora sí que se había asustado.

oOo

Conforme el taxi se aproximaba a Baker Street los nervios hacían mella en el comportamiento de John, que se movía histérico, tenía miedo de enfrentarse con Sherlock pero tenía más miedo a que hubiera hecho alguna estupidez, no sabía nada de él desde la noche anterior y eso era una tortura; miedo a que le pidiera que se marchara, miedo a ser ignorado… La indecisión se notó en su andar al subir la escalera y en como perdió valiosos segundos antes de abrir definitivamente la puerta del apartamento, no sin antes respirar profundamente para concentrar todo el valor que fue capaz.

Contrariamente a lo esperado el apartamento lucía perfectamente normal, nada roto a simple vista e igual de desordenado que siempre. Sherlock estaba sentado en su sofá, vestido únicamente con su pantalón de pijama, mirando al vacío por la ventana; si fue consciente del momento en que John entró al apartamento, ningún movimiento lo delató. John se sentó en su sillón y lo observó, parecía enfadado muy enfadado y la sensación de que no era bienvenido lo inundó, asolándolo.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya?—su voz en apenas un susurro le tembló, Sherlock cambió drásticamente su expresión, le miraba de reojo, como un niño dolido—yo…—John se frotaba la cara desesperado—yo no quiero, no quiero irme… ¡pero si es lo que quieres me iré!—Sherlock al fin lo enfrentó y pudo ver el cansancio en su rostro, al parecer no había dormido nada.

— ¿Por qué?—su voz sonó alta y clara, John se sorprendió por la pregunta, no sabía bien que preguntaba, porque se quería ir, porque lo besó…— ¿porque te fuiste John_?— ¡Ah! Ese porqué_.

John se alteró visiblemente, cambió de postura varias veces en su sillón, trago saliva, por un momento pensó en que le caía el sudor por la frente y se pasó la mano para quitar algo que realmente no estaba, tomo aire profundamente y respondió como el valiente soldado que era.

—Tú habías bebido demasiado Sherlock y yo… también obviamente; no quería hacer eso por culpa del alcohol y esos enfermizos celos—la voz se torno ronca al recordar esa sensación— y…que al día siguiente te arrepintieras de todo.

¡Vale! Eso no entraba en ninguna de las hipótesis que llevaba horas planteándose, John no lo consideraba un error, en ningún momento pensó en su sexualidad, no quería huir de él, quería evitar la decepción que le provocaría el ser repudiado al día siguiente.

Sherlock se levantó de golpe, y a John le pareció enorme, se le acercó mientras este le miraba asustado _¿qué pasa?_

—John…déjame comprobar algo, tú no te muevas—parecía una orden, una que John no iba a incumplir.

Sherlock se acerco despacio a John sin tocarlo, estaba muy cerca y permaneció así simplemente observando sus reacciones, noto como a John se le secó la garganta, como se aferraba al sofá con fuerza, el palpitar imperceptible de sus venas, como se alteró el ritmo de su respiración y como el hermoso azul de sus ojos desaparecía consumido por una oscuridad; todos ellos signos claros de excitación. Y sintió la necesidad de ir más allá, enterró la cara en su cuello y respiró profundamente, haciendo temblar ligeramente a John. John dejó de respirar en el momento exacto en que Sherlock apoyó todo su cuerpo contra el suyo y comenzó a besarle en el cuello, bueno más bien parecía que quería marcarlo como suyo, varios gemidos se escaparon de sus labios cuando le chupó desesperadamente por el cuello.

Cuando Sherlock levantó su cara y lo miró a los ojos no pudo evitar agarrarlo del cuello y besarlo con voracidad, necesitaba probar esos labios otra vez, tan suaves, carnosos y húmedos, esos que le respondían con avidez. Sherlock paseó su lengua por los labios de John que no le negaban la entrada y se introdujo en su boca de una manera exigente explorándolo, sus manos viajaron al pelo de John agarrándolo fuerte para aumentar la presión de sus labios, con una dominancia que desarmó completamente a John, que no paraba de gemir en su boca, una boca que parecía querer comerse cada uno de sus gemidos.

Sherlock paró y se lo quedó mirando seriamente, mientras John intentaba inútilmente controlarse.

—John…¿confías en mi?— la pregunta le sorprendió pero asintió con la cabeza olvidándose de su capacidad para hablar, y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos continuo hablando con una voz aun más profunda si es posible— en cualquier momento que quieras que pare solo ¡dímelo!

Sherlock le quitó la camisa con cuidado, evitando romper con el contacto visual, John parecía tan nervioso, posó una de sus manos en su mejilla y lo besó lentamente, muy suave, como si pudiera romperse en cualquier momento y John se dejó llevar tan fácilmente que le arrancó una sonrisa de los labios.

Sherlock retomó las atenciones a su cuello paseando sus manos por su ahora desnudo torso, John era tremendamente sensible, simples roces con la punta de los dedos le hacían retorcerse bajo él; descendió lentamente por su costado besando y lamiendo todas esas zonas que habían conseguido una respuesta y los suspiros que emitía John sonaban como pura melodía en sus oídos, una que jamás se cansara de escuchar. Cuando llegó a su pantalón le miró fijamente mientras lo abría y lo bajaba, provocando un enorme rubor en la cara de John, aunque no mayor que cuando apretó su cara contra su hombría y aspiro a través de la tela ¡Dios eso había sido tan primitivo!

A John el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando Sherlock le sacó de un solo golpe la última prenda, se sintió perdido y expuesto; completamente excitado, dolorosamente excitado. Sherlock le besó en la ingle, mientras que con su mano recorría su hombría, John no pudo evitar gritar ¡Oh Dios! y prácticamente incorporarse cuando Sherlock se la tragó entera de golpe y la sacaba tortuosamente despacio observándolo fijamente, deleitándose con la lengua en su punta ¡Oh JODER! John dejo prácticamente de respirar, cerró los ojos y se aferró tan fuerte como pudo al sofá mientras Sherlock lo hacía una y otra vez, en una dulce tortura que le arrancaba gemidos desde el alma. Notó cuando Sherlock le abrió todo lo que pudo las piernas y comenzó a atender sus testículos mientras tanteaba una zona más prohibida, menos explorada con la palma de la mano, y no pudo evitar asustarse tanto que se puso blanco, y Sherlock cesó.

Sherlock se incorporó y lo besó despacio, hasta que John se tranquilizó un poco.

—¡Schssss! No pasa na…—No pudo terminar la frase porque John se había abalanzado sobre él derribándolo al suelo y tomando la iniciativa; devorándolo con besos necesitados y ahora era Sherlock el que suspiraba en su boca, el que era recorrido por unas manos ansiosas, el que estaba siendo desnudado, expuesto y admirado.

John recorría todo su pálido cuerpo, besándolo y mordiéndole, marcándolo como suyo, y Sherlock gemía con el placer de su contacto ¡JOHN! John recorría goloso su miembro desatendido, y perdiendo la poca capacidad de razonar que le quedaba alcanzó la cabeza de John marcándole el ritmo ¡oh si, mierda, oh John!

Sacó a John de entre sus piernas para volver a tomar el control, rodo sobre su cuerpo posicionándose encima y le sujeto fuertemente las manos sobre su cabeza, ambos muy alterados, ambos muy necesitados; necesitaba su permiso y no avanzaría más sin él. Lo miró con ternura, John estaba tranquilizándose lentamente, así que soltó ligeramente su agarre, lo suficiente para que John cogiera una de sus manos y le chupara los dedos lo más sensual que pudo. Sherlock lo besó inmediatamente mientras que con sus piernas abría las de John comenzando a jugar con su entrada, John retuvo la respiración cuando noto la invasión y Sherlock comenzó a besarlo frenéticamente no quería que volviera a entrar en pánico, no ahora; John respondió con fuerza a su beso, retándolo a continuar y entre besos consiguió relajarse. Sherlock prácticamente le follaba la boca. John gritó cuando con movimientos exactos consiguió localizar su próstata ¿cómo podía eso sentirse así? Estaba tan al límite que retiró la mano de Sherlock mientras le suplicaba con la mirada, lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba ya. Sherlock lo entendió perfectamente y agarrándose fuerte de sus caderas ingresó lentamente con cierta dificultad en su cuerpo, John se veía tan hermoso, con el rubor en su cara perlada de sudor, reteniendo la respiración. Lo besó en la frente y espero a que le regresara la mirada, una mirada llena de confianza; con un leve movimiento de cadera comenzó a moverse y a cada movimiento suspiros escapaban de los labios de John que él atrapaba entre besos; pero cuando un movimiento algo más rudo provocó un profundo gemido por parte de John perdió toda capacidad de pensar y comenzó un movimiento frenético necesitado de más de esos gemido, John prácticamente gritaba de placer en cada estocada, John gritaba su nombre y Sherlock se descontroló en estocadas profundas, con fuerza, alcanzando un ritmo imposible que John no pudo aguantar mucho tiempo alcanzándole el orgasmo más intenso que había tenido en su vida, ligeras convulsiones recorrían su cuerpo y Sherlock no pudo más ¡OH JOOOOHN!

oOo

Poco a poco John fue regresando de su nube post-orgásmica para admirar al hombre que tenia encima, totalmente derrumbado; y notó el ligero temblor que lo recorría. Tocó en su frente su pelo alborotado, intentando verle la cara, cuando al fin Sherlock le miró vio miedo en su mirada y lo besó, como solo él tenía permitido besarle, sabiéndolo suyo ¡solo suyo!

Pasaron minutos hasta que consiguieron normalizar su respiración, y rehidratar lo suficiente su garganta para poder hablar.

—John… hay una cosa que no termino de entender, obviamente venías de casa de Lestrade por el olor de su champú— John apenas si pudo asentir— entonces… ¿por qué llevabas una camisa de Mycroft?

oOo

**N/A: **(u.u) Me considero lemonizada!

¿que les pareció? ¿me pasé un poquito?¿Merezco un rewiev? ¡grande o pequeñito me da igual! ;)

Doy por concluido este fic a no ser que la gente insista mucho mucho mucho, pero mucho eeeeh? XD

He de confesar que he disfrutado enormemente con el (¡y no solo con este último capítulo, ejem!) y os lo agradezco a todos vosotros por vuestro apoyo, por decidir leer mis locuras y por vuestros comentarios: **Nessa, Setsuka, Kiras70, mashimaro111, Isa no Tenshi, BlueArcana, Krumy, Lolitaredhead, Jezebeth, Olimka, saranghee, Anónima y Guest… y también a yiyukimo-ak **(que lo seguía).

Gracias a todos y espero me leáis en alguna otra aventura.

Besos Lord.


End file.
